The Hunt
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Sheppard is playing a new game. Sheppard/Cadman, Lorne/Keller, Ronon/Amelia. Team Fly-boy Re-watch Challenge for SGA Hide and Seek, prompt: disclosed at end.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters or plots. I don't own Hershey's but they are my fav chocolate, the same for Jello and pudding cups and Neet. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's note:** This is for the GateWorld Thread TEAM FLY-BOY

- Re-watch challenge for SGA Hide and Seek –prompt: disclosed at the end  
>- Pairing: SheppardCadman, Lorne/Keller, Ronon/Amelia  
>- Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes<p>

The Hunt

The hand slipped in and pulled two cellophane wrapped packages, then slid back into the darkness of the night.

oOOo

"Listen up!" Rodney McKay stood atop one of the lab tables in the main work area. "Last night, there was a robbery." He squinted his eyes looking for a reaction from one of the scientist. A hint, a dead give-away to who the thief may be. Nothing.

A lone hand rose from the back of the room, "Dr. McKay, I'm new here but is this like a team-building exercise where we all work together to solve the missing…?"

Rodney shot a look of utter shock, "This is not Mystery Theater. I have been robbed! Last night someone broke into my personal lab and stole from my secret stash."

Radek ribbed the man next to him. "I knew it…he does have a secret stash."

"Shhh," the man replied. "If he looks this way we may not get out of here alive."

"Rodney, maybe if you told us what was missing we could help you find it," the Czech offered.

"Not missing, stolen, taken, removed without authorization. " Rodney jumped down from the table. "I need someone to dust my cabinet for fingerprints," he huffed, walking back to his office. "Hello people, look alive, I need my. . . .You there, COME I need someone to catalog evidence." He pointed his finger at the young scientist perched on his stool now scurrying behind the mad scientist. "Come on, there's work to be done!" Rodney stopped as the young man almost crashed into him. "Mark my words, I will catch the predator."

oOOo

Ronon leaned over Lorne's shoulder studying the computer screen. "What is that word?" he asked, pointing to the monitor.

"Neet." Evan sighed thinking of his sister fondly as he cursed Sheppard under his breath. "It's a hair remover."

Ronon bunch his brow trying to understand what Evan was staying. He then grunted as he scratched his head.

"Okay, women don't like to shave everyday so they use Neet. It's a lotion they put on their legs and places they don't want hair so they don't have to shave as often," Evan explained, watching the confusion on the Satedan's face. "I had a sister," he said, defending his knowledge of women's grooming habits. "Listen, Sheppard knows this is something we can't get our hands on easily, but I have an idea." A smile spread across his face, bringing out his dimples.

OOOo

"So where are we on the list?" Jennifer ran her finger down the list on her data pad.

Amelia sat on the couch, crossing her legs and putting her feet up on the small table in Jennifer's quarters. She leaned back and groaned. "I don't think were gonna win. Some of these items are impossible."

Jennifer sank down in the sofa next to her, nudging her shoulder. "A whole case of Hershey's Chocolate." She lay her head back and sighed thinking about the prize for this little scavenger hunt Sheppard had organized.

The Daedalus had delivered supplies and requisitions to Atlantis as scheduled. John and Evan's teams had been off-world and were pleasantly surprised when a whole case of Hershey's chocolate bar were found sitting on John's desk upon their return. No note, no information, just a case of real one hundred percent chocolate bars. John had decided that they would break into two teams, a game, some team building, Evan and Ronon, Jennifer and Amelia .

"Really, we can do this, I _neeeeeed_ that chocolate." Jennifer patted the couch breaking the silence in the room. "You have connections. Use Chuck, I got Marie working on number four and six."

"Jennifer, you surprise me some days. Sneaky ninja." Amelia grinned reaching for the data pad from Jennifer lap. "You're right we need this chocolate. I won't let those boys win. They just want it so they can use it to blackmail us anyways."

"Evan said something about; I could rub his feet to get a chocolate bar from him when they win." Jennifer shuddered at the thought of touching Evan's stinky sweaty feet.

Grinning and rolling her eyes, Amelia agreed that Ronon and Evan wanted the treasure to extract personal favors from the women. "Ronon said I could sharpen his knives—all of them—to get a chocolate bar. MEN!" she huffed with renewed focus on winning this little contest.

oOOo

Licking her fingers and tossing the wrapper in the waste basket, Laura released a happy sigh. "Name it, Babe; I am all yours. This is pure heaven," she whispered into John ear.

"I'm glad you liked it." John turned, allowing Laura to crawl into his lap on the couch. "I have another two cases."

Settling into John's warm embrace, Laura kissed her way up John's neck. "So then why the scavenger hunt?" she mumbled as she teased his earlobes.

"Elementary, my dear little Watson." John chased her mouth searching for his chocolate kiss.

Licking her lips, Laura asked, "So tell me: why all the cloak and dagger?" She scooted back on the couch catching her breath. "I mean, really? Three cases of chocolate?"

He interrupted, stabbing his finger in the air, "Hershey's!"

She shook her head. "Hershey's chocolate, that you insisted I put in an air-tight container?"

"Hide the scent." He smiled. "Women have a way of smelling chocolate several miles away."

"So….?" She dug into him like a bulldog.

"I have my reasons." He dragged his finger in a lazy pattern down her arm.

Laura arched her brow at him, beckoning him to continue with his explanation.

John tilted his head dipping his eyes lower.

"Oh No Flyboy. No treats for you till I know why all this trouble. You think women can smell chocolate? Try 'I could have been eaten alive on that ship if I dare peeked inside that container.' I had to hide your contraband in my locker." She began smiling at his boyish grin.

"Read the lists."

Laura stretched over him reaching for the list. Slowly she ran her fingers down the lists as she pressed her weight into his legs. Her mouth fell open as a small gasp fell out. "Your incorrigible, I could have just brought you a case."

"Yes, but this way I get to see Rodney flustered." John pulled Laura off his lap and into his arms. "And I can honestly tell him I didn't do it when he hooks me up to the ancient lie-detector device."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," she gasped as he devoured her lips.

oOOo

After two days and two attacks on his personal stash, Rodney sat with his back against the metal cabinet watching for someone to slip and give away their admission to taking from his precious supply. His head turned left to right watching the people pass outside his office door.

"Knock knock. You busy, Rodney?" John walked into the scientist office and sat down on the desk, ignoring the papers. "It's movie night. You coming?"

Rodney's eyes were a bit red and heavy from lack of sleep. "I can't. I have to stay and guard my stash." He softly petted the metal cabinet.

"Okay, enough is enough." Grabbing Rodney's arm, John yanked the man from his chair. "Lock the door and let's go. Movie starts in an hour. That gives you plenty of time to grab some dinner and a shower."

"But..bbbut.."Rodney reached for the air behind him and then bobbed his head in defeat. Not one scientist cracked to being the culprit, nor had any evidence been found to whom may have had a five fingered discount to his stash. He allowed Sheppard to drag him out of his office. He paused at the door allowing it to close then pulled the control crystal.

oOOo

"I got it." Lorne held up the two bottles of beer. "I also talked to Captain Ram off of Bergson's team for her bottle of Neet." He set the items into a pile on the desk.

"That's it. We have all eight items. Those girls are going below!" Ronon exclaimed, dropping the last item onto the table.

"It's down…. never mind." Evan shook his head that he still forgot that Ronon was not from Earth after all this time. The Satedan felt more like family now. Atlantis was truly their home. "Let's get this stuff to the Rec room before the movie starts."

oOOo

"I am so excited we got all eight items! I can't believe Marie and Chuck came through for us. Do you think we should share?" Jennifer looked at Amelia, and then both women shook their heads in unison. "Naaaah."

oOOo

The two teams laid the items from the hunt on the table in the Rec room, watching John lord over the haul like some dominant trick-or-treater.

Rubbing his hands together and then clapping loudly, John fished out the cellophane bags, four total. "Laura, would you do the honors?" He passed the prized items over his shoulder.

Laura headed over to the corner and began working on the wrappers.

"Really, sir?" Lorne cocked his head, watching the child-like wonderment in John's eyes as the machine began making the all-too-familiar noise.

"Not to worry, Major." John glanced at the two women to his left. "Everybody wins." He motioned over to the table where Laura was working. There sat two cases of Hershey's chocolate.

"Just a little team building exercise," he said before clearing his throat. "And I had to prove to McKay I could still get to his stash." He snickered as he heard the footsteps approaching at an alarming rate as the smell began to fill the room.

"AH HA!" Rodney came racing into the room. "I knew it was YOU!" He pointed at John, whose hands flew up in the air.

"Whoa, there, cowboy, not me." John admitted his innocence.

Rodney watched in horror as Laura brought over two large bowls. "IS TH-AT mmm-i. . . ." as his lower lip quivered.

"I'll make ya a deal, Rodney." John stepped up to the table again and reached over for the package of Jello. He waved the package back and forth in front of Rodney just below his nose. "Jello for the popcorn," he offered.

Rodney eyed the offer and allowed his eyes to gaze over at the table. "Jello and the pudding cups," he countered.

John winced. "Rodney… what about the gum?"

"Nope, it's the Jello and the pudding cups or no deal." Rodney crossed his arms signaling his final offer.

"Fine, Rodney, let's start the movie."

Evan sat down next to Jennifer, throwing his arm across the back of the couch. Jennifer scooted in closer to Evan, putting the large bowl of popcorn between her and Amelia. Ronon sat beside Amelia, he reached over and took a handful from the bowl.

John sat down as Laura curled up onto his side as Telya came in and hooked Rodney's arm, pulling him to join her on the other side of the couch.

"Rodney." Telya spoke softly as the lights lowered, "John said you were bringing the popcorn. What a splendid treat. Thank you for sharing."

John raised his brow, watching the attention Telya was giving Rodney.

"Oh, well yes, I, ah, you're welcome." Rodney stuttered as she led him over to sit on the couch on the other side of John and Laura.

oOOo

That night when John and Laura returned to his quarters, she stood at the table looking at the items from the scavenger hunt. She poked and pushed a few of the items.

John came up from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Laura held a bottle in her hand, "I get it about the popcorn, but what did you need the Neet for?" with a puzzled look on her face. "Man-scaping?"

John eyes popped wide!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> prompt- popcorn and yes I know another John and Laura. I just like them together in my AU world- No worries about military rules and regs. Thank You.


End file.
